1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus for commonly controlling display units having different resolutions, e.g., a display control apparatus for controlling both a CRT and a flat panel display unit.
The present invention also relates to a display control apparatus capable of causing a display unit to display characters having different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some personal computers can display an image on arbitrary display units, e.g., a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) and an FPD (Flat Panel Display). As a display control apparatus for a personal computer of this type, one such as a VGA (Video Graphics Array) is developed. When a VGA displays a character, it selects the horizontal character size between 8 dots and 9 dots in accordance with application software setup.
The number of display characters in the horizontal direction of a display unit is determined by the horizontal character size (number of dots) and the horizontal resolution (number of dots per scanning line) of the screen. For example, when the application software sets the horizontal size of a display character to 9 dots and the horizontal resolution of the display unit is 720 dots per scanning line, a maximum of 80 characters can be displayed in the horizontal direction. However, if the horizontal size of the display character is 9 dots and the horizontal resolution of the display unit is 640 dots per scanning line, only 71 characters can be displayed in the horizontal direction, and 9 characters lack on the screen.
In this manner, in the conventional personal computer in which a plurality of types of display units can be connected, the compatibility among the display units is low, and part of a display image may be omitted.